Not Wanted
by Wynora
Summary: In a span of two days Marron's world comes crashing down, just when she's about to lose her own life a handsome stranger comes in and saves her just in time. But she's still a few steps away from happiness. But she's definately getting closer. R&R!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ, however, the characters mentioned in this story that have never appeared in the show it self are mine! XD

**A/N:** This story... is really old. Finally after years of being left in the dark I have picked it up again. Changed pretty much everything from it, other then the basic line of plote. Yes, people, this is an U/M story. Which I finally decided to post.

On a very special note; I would like to dedicate this story to my dearest friend, Alex. She and I go way back and met each other because of our love for this highly un-appriciated couple. (Even though they're not cannon... we do not care! CRACK pairings are the best!) This couple is our very first crack couple and we were never really able to find a story dedicated to this couple. Stories that are not written by ourselves that is. A while back we were talking about how much it sucked that there was still hardly any love to find for this couple. So, it was then as a surprise for her I decided to re-write and finish this story. It took me a while, but I am finally pleased to say "Here is my crappy U/M story!"

Better something then nothing at all right Alex?! Love ya! This is for you and look, it's a multi chaptered story! Be proud! GLOMP MEH!

As for the rest of the readers, please read and review. Even if you don't like this pairing!

**

* * *

****  
Not Wanted  
****By Wynora**

**

* * *

****Chapter One**

Loud thunder and lightning strikes took over the dark night that covered the Earth like a thick layered blanket. The dark grey clouds blocking every source of light from the moon and the stars, every now and then, the sky would light up as another lightning sourced through the thick clouds, the lightning scratching the clouds apart releasing galleons of water.

The tree's bent down to the heavy down fall of water, the wind causing them to dance along the waves. With in the forest little to nothing living moved, creatures of the night and day hid themselves securely in their respectful homes.

Mud moved down to the edges of the forest, straight in to the cliff that lay below. Tree's that hung over the cliff getting heavier with in the second, almost dipping in to the deep ends of the cliff.

A whine of fear cut through the loud dapping of the rain, water hitting metal that was hanging loosely in one of the tree's.

"Mom?" a voice broken came from the metal contraption.

A human body lay crumbled up in a bundle, shaking from the cold and pain, small trails of blood ran down her face. The young woman desperately tried to breathe calmly. But with each breath she took her face constricted in pain.

"Dad?"

The clothes she wore were covered with blood, her hands cut up, her face bruised.

"Someone? Anyone?" She asked in a desperate plea but knew that her voice would reach no human ears that could get her out of her of the metal contraption.

A painful cough escaped her lips as she doubled over, her hands reaching for her aching stomach. The metal contraption slipped yet again causing her to scream, but it moved no further. Seconds later she was able to release the breath holding back, burying her face in her aching hands.

"Please…" she cried, "Someone?".

_She was nervous, anxious and somewhat annoyed. Where in the world was he? She had been sitting in the meeting room for more then forty minutes, twenty of the forty minutes were spent with very impatient and slowly getting angry clients. _

_Marron excused herself with a polite smile, thinking of an excuse for her partner as he was still not showing up. The moment she was out of sight she rushed through the many corridors towards the office her partner, her boyfriend. _

_Reaching the door that belonged to the his office she stubbornly ignored his secretary's objections, with one strong pushed she opened the door "Taki?" she spoke in a gentle but strong voice, only to stop dead in her tracks up on seeing the sight in front of her. Her eyes wide, her heart stopped beating._

_An unfamiliar__ long slim woman, stood in front of her half naked Taki, the moment Marron spoke his name they both jumped up and in a hurry tried to get their clothes back on. _

_The nervousness that had her body shaking the whole time since she went out to find him had completely vanished and it was replaced by a nauseating stabbing pain in the pit of her stomach, her breath hitched up in her throat as her heart started to viciously pound in against her chest._

_Taki, standing there, his shirt still open, his trousers still in his hands, starring at Marron with fright. _

_Her heart started to pump even louder, her lungs were empty yet didn't even beg for air, all she allowed herself to do was stare at the man and woman in front of her. _

"_Marron.." he quickly pulled up his trousers as he hurried over to her, "I-I, w-what are you doing here?" he stammered, only hitting his forehead as soon as the words came out of his mouth. _

_It seemed minutes till her mind came up with the words to say again, minutes till her heart started to do its' job and pump blood in to her system as her lungs were finally giving the air full access to her lungs. _

_Her eyes left his frightened face, resting for a few seconds on the girl who was getting dressed, till making a final stop on the clock hanging on his office wall. "You need to change the batteries of your clock." She finally spoke. Marron could not allow her body to show what she was feeling, she could not allow herself to hit him, push him and scream at him. No shaking, no crying and no words other then what had to be said should leave her body and lips. _

"_The meeting has started twenty minutes ago." Her voice sounded cold, it was the only tone she could muster to come out of her. Casting one last look at Taki. "They are waiting for you." _

_With that she turned around and made an exit to the door, her feet walking faster then ever before back to the meeting. __It felt like it took her ages for her to finally reach the meeting room, once arriving she rested her sweaty palms on the door knob. Taking in a deep breath and briefly closing her eyes, she felt them burning but refused to let anything happen with it other then that. Entering the room she put on a fake smile, greeting the impatient clients that were waiting for twenty minutes already._

_Her hands were shaking again, her eyes still burning and her throat was running dry. Looking around in pure despair, her lips burning in response of the fake smile on her face, she saw her seat and walked calmly to it. All the while not making another sound other then clearing her dry throat, while hearing the hasty footsteps belonging to Taki heading towards the meeting room. _

_He entered the room with a smile, his face as white as snow. Taki's eyes never turned to her as he started his presentation, still apologizing vigorously for his late ness. During the presentation he was shaking, trying to crack up jokes that none found funny. _

_The two of them had been preparing for this presentation for months now, working day and night to get everything right in the way their clients would want it. It was the most important deal they could catch and Marron did everything in her power to win it. _

_But during the whole time she was sitting there, watching him fumble about and screw up at least half of his sentences. Marron felt like not caring for one minute, she did this for him. She gave so much… _

_And he took everything yet returned nothing. _

A sudden crack shook the woman out of her dreamy stature, letting out a frightened scream as she held on to herself tightly. Marron wanted to look up, she wanted to sit up and look around her. For one moment hoping this was all just a nightmare, she would wake up the moment the car would fall and find herself in her own warm bed.

But with each movement she made she was reminded that this, was every thing but a dream. Her body was broken; every single muscle was burning and aching. No nightmare could feel this real.

She closed her eyes, "Please someone, help me…" she cried, not daring to speak up louder for the more she moved the more pain she was in.

Her eyes hesitantly moved to her right, she could barely see through the window of her car. She saw nothing but a few thick branches with leafs that were dancing around in response to the weather around her. Beyond that, there was nothing but absolute darkness.

All she could hear was the loud explosions of the thunder that crossed the sky. The lightning that soured in between gave little to no light showing her was she was. Another trail of tear drops fell down her cheek as she realized that nothing but strong branches were holding her up and keeping her from a death that seemed to get closer with each heart beat.

_The silence over took them once again, an occasional cough came from Taki as it was clear to see how hard he was struggling with thinking of the words he tried to say. _

"_I.." he begun, only stopped. Marron's bright blue eyes stared at him, burning holes into his skin, her own eyes still burning but Marron still refused to comply at the burning need to let any thing out. _

"_I- I am-" "Don't even say it!" Marron said, her voice surprisingly calm even though it was loud, "You s- ulgh!" she stood up and walked to the door pausing right next to him, "You are a fool, there are no other words to describe you now None that our language can think of.." her face was now only an inch removed from his ear, "Whatever we have managed to built up in here." She paused, her voice on the verge of breaking. "You managed to destroy in a matter of only twenty minutes…" the tears didn't come, she thanked Dende for that. _

_Standing back up, "I give you two entire weeks to pack your bags and leave our apartment, find a temporary stay for the next upcoming weeks, because we are as of now history." Her voice got tinier the more she spoke. _

_Time fled off to somewhere, she knew this for certain. For they stood like this for a long time, they had too. He was ruffling through his hair, constantly clearing his throat and moving from one leg to the other._

_Her eyes still burning yet her nose kept on biting on the intoxicating sense of female perfume which came from him, a perfume that did not belong to her. But she dared not to look at him, so she did the one thing she felt she could._

_She ran. _

A loud crack of thunder shook her car about; strong gushes of wind blew through the tree tops as Marron held on tightly to what ever she was close to.

The pain ignored as she once again in a painful effort tried to pry the door open. "Please…" she begged not daring to throw too much of her weight in to the pushing, the car only moved more on its already fragile position.

She had been driving for hours ever since she had left Satan city, she hadn't had any sleep for two days before hand and should have known that getting behind the wheel of a car around this time would cause some trouble.

Marron did not know exactly how or what caused her to scream and abruptly turn her steering wheel to the right, all she knew was that her car turned a couple of times around it's ace and she ended up going through bushes and falling down a cliff. All she could do was scream as loud as she could and hold on to herself with dear life as she saw the deep darkness of the cliff she was heading down to.

She frantically removed her seatbelt, causing her to be thrown around the car even more but she held on to her seat with one hand as the other tried to open her door in pure despair, ready to jump out in to one of the trees her car was passing. But the door got slammed shut right against her and as it flung from side to side, Marron was tossed through the car, her body trashed against every hard object that was in her car.

It finally came to a sudden halt when the car hit a strong standing tree, balancing on the wet branches belonging to the tree.

She dared not to move, she dared not to look around or sit up straight. Not only because of the pain of the scratches which covered her body. With every sudden gush of wind, her car slightly moved, the tires moving inch by inch over the thick branch.

She closed her eyes as more tears streamed down her face; she was going to die…

"Hello?!" she suddenly heard someone call out. Marron's eyes flew wide open, her mouth kept tightly shut.

"Hello?!" she heard a second time, the voice sounded stronger and more clearer, as if the owner of the voice was right next to the passenger window, "Is any one in there?!"

Marron looked up, "Hello?" she asked in a tiny voice not sure if her mind was playing tricks on her or not, she saw no one, but could hear some movement.

"Don't move, I am getting you out!" the man said.

Her breathing became unsteady, she still couldn't move, fear and pain were causing her muscles to freeze. All she could do was look around; she saw a shadow of a man, floating around her car.

He… he was flying?

The car moved and Marron screamed the moment it did so, she frantically held on against the dashboard and passenger seat. "Please, someone help me!" she begged.

"Hold on!" she heard the male say, suddenly the passenger seat door was ripped open and a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

Marron shrieked and screamed again, "What are you doing?!" she asked in panic, he pulled her up and with one swift movement got her out of the car. Marron could do nothing but scream as she heard a loud noise of the branch snapping and the car falling further down to the deep ends of the cliff.

Her hands frantically held on to the man, her nose buried in the nape of his neck as he held on to her.

She could feel his hands pressed against her back, shots of pain caused her to wince with every movement she made. His hands, his arms, even his skin were causing her a lot of pain, but she couldn't let go.

The rain kept on pouring down, the thunder kept on creating deafening sounds that made her head pound back in response. With every last bit of strength she had in her body she managed to look up, looking straight into a pair of dark eyes. Concerned and unsure looking, however the strong arms held onto her tightly.

"Not to worry, you're safe now." He said in a soft voice as Marron buried her face deep in to his chest. Not caring for one second that she was holding on to and breaking down into the arms of a complete stranger.

He caressed her back gently, trying to calm her down, bouncing her slightly as if soothing an upset child.

Hiccups escaped her lips and she tried with all her might to look up at him again, a smile was forming on his lips that caused her to place her head back to where it was and close her eyes. The last bit of strength she had felt slipped right out of her and soon, nothing but silence and darkness took over.

* * *

To Be Continued…


End file.
